In related art, an imaging apparatus, such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera (for example, a camera-integrated recorder), which generates an image (image data) by imaging a subject and records the image as content, has become widespread. In addition, there is a wireless communication technology for exchanging a variety of data using wireless communication.
In addition, there is a technology for operating an imaging apparatus by another apparatus using wireless communication. For example, an electronic device has been proposed which causes an imaging apparatus to perform an operation corresponding to an operation switch image, on which a contact operation is performed, when the contact operation, performed on the operation switch image which is displayed on a display unit, is detected (for example, refer to PTL 1).